


Wandering Eyes

by Austenfanficgal



Series: Can't Take My Eyes Off of You [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fake Relationship, PK POV, Peter likes the F word, Peter's brain is not working, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fantasies, plaid skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenfanficgal/pseuds/Austenfanficgal
Summary: This is not real. She is not actually his girlfriend. Oh, but god the things he would do to her right now if she was.Or, Lara Jean wears a very new, very short plaid miniskirt and Peter can't fuckin' focus.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Can't Take My Eyes Off of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685638
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Wandering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, oh my gosh you guys! I'm so floored by all the feedback on my first story. Your praise and commentary really encouraged me to keep writing, so here we go. I was actually thinking about this scenario for our boy last night, but I needed a chance to flesh it out and see if it was a good fit. I'd definitely appreciate your feedback again. Let me know if you think his voice needs any adjustment.
> 
> I think what I'll do is to connect these two works as part of a series about various "attractions" that are fav pair are feeling towards one another. And then I'll also leave open the possibility to continue each of the works on their own too, if I can think of ways to broaden the stories.
> 
> Looking forward to your feedback again!

He heard the thud of her front door closing before he had the chance to open his own door and walk to the house, so she must have been keeping an eye out for him from the kitchen window. Knowing she’d be opening the passenger door in a matter of seconds, he quickly switched the playlist on his iPhone from 80’s pop to hip hop—LJ didn’t have to know that all her John Hughes references had finally rubbed off on him.

“Morning Peter!” She greeted in a friendly tone as she pulled the door handle to climb inside the Jeep. He loved watching her maneuver her way into his car, reaching up with her hand to grab the seat or the strap so she could boost her petite little frame up into his passenger seat. He looked up with a smirk already plastered on his face ready to rib his bae about her pint sized physique when the comment died on his lips. “What?” She asked him with an exaggerated pout and upturned eyes, “I don’t even get a “Good morning?”

He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar with his right hand. “Huh?” He said dumbly. That was the only way to describe it. His brain cells had been zapped. 

“I said, I don’t even get a ‘Good morning’?” She was looking at him. He could feel her looking at him, but his eyes weren’t on her face. Legs. That’s all he could see. Gorgeous, luscious, tanned golden legs and plaid—-red and blue, maybe a little green too. Those were his favorite colors. He was sure of it. “Peter, is something wrong?” He heard a shift in her tone. She had switched from playful to concerned. His brain was still not functioning, but he had to fight his way through the sludge to answer her or the situation was going to move drastically down hill. 

“Yeah. What? Morning Covey!” His voice squeaked a little and caught on her name. He swallowed thickly trying to regulate it. God, he was not Owen. He was not some desperate middle school boy who’d never even seen a good pair of tits. At that thought he glanced quickly down at her sweater. She did have such nice tits. He’d woken up many a morning with a raging hard-on and the image of her breasts bouncing in front of him. God he wished he’d pushed harder about the no kissing rule in the contract. Grabbing her ass through her back pocket was a true pleasure, but it certainly wasn’t the only part of her anatomy he admired. 

She broke into his reverie again—“Did you sleep last night?”

“Uh yeah, 8 hours, like normal.” He realized then that he shouldn’t have said that. He should have taken the bait and said he was tired. Mentally exhausted. Couldn’t focus. Geez Kavinsky. Way to pull a boner on that one - pun obviously intended. “Is that a new skirt?” he asked in what he hoped was an innocent tone, then finally cranked the keys in the ignition and started them down the road. 

“Oh yeah!” She brightened immediately and through the corner of his eye he could see her smoothing her hands down the front and playing with the hem. Fuck fuck fuck! Eyes on the road. “Margot sent it to me this weekend. She thought I should have a real tartan kilt”...he saw her using air quotes at the last part as he turned the corner. “I wasn’t sure if it was the right color for me, but then I remembered that I had this black bell sleeved sweater stuck in the back of my closet from last winter and well, voila.” She did this hand gesture like Vana White but all his brain saw was “miniskirt miniskirt miniskirt.”

“It looks, uh, really good.” He clenched the steering wheel more tightly and tensed his shoulders. If he’d had a chance to look at her a moment later he’d have seen the blush staining her cheeks and the way the corner of her mouth quirked up as she turned to look out the window. 

“Can you believe it’s almost Thanksgiving?” She asked. “And then it’ll be Christmas before we know it. The holidays are my favorite time of year.” She sighed wistfully and he couldn’t help but melt a little at the noise. How could something be so cute and so fuckin’ hot at the same time? She was a puzzle. A sexy little Rubik’s cube. But, he’d been having a hell of a lot of fun trying to figure her out. 

He killed the engine and reached around to grab up his books from the backseat just as she was leaning down to adjust the buckle on her Mary Janes. He’d clearly spent an absurd amount of time with her in the last month if he knew what type of shoes she was wearing. Geez man. When he was pulling back she straightened up too and his face ended up pressed into her hair. He drew in a big breath through his nose and exhaled forcefully from his mouth, the smell of coconut reverberating through his sinuses. God she smelled fuckin’ delicious.

He heard her sharp intake of breath at the contact and pulled back slightly, though definitely not quickly. His eyes were glazed over, his pupils blown, his mouth dry - all signs pointed to arousal and for once he didn’t try to hide it. She opened her mouth slightly and then closed it again before she said anything. He caught the surprise and intrigue in her expression. He saw her eyes dart to his lips then caught her wetting her own with quick swipe of her tongue. He could do it. He just had to lean in and he could do it. Just kiss her. Don’t overthink it. Just grab her and show her all the glorious fuckin’ heavenly things he could to do to her body. Listen to her whine and sigh and pant and beg for more. 

“I have a pop quiz in trig today!” She said it loudly and abruptly like she was trying to wake herself up too. He bit his lip and shifted his focus as she straightened and turned to make for the door. 

“Right. Yeah, let’s get going. I’ve got to meet up with the guys in the locker room before first too.” He exited the car as smoothly as he could, taking a minute to adjust his jeans. It wouldn’t do to walk into school hard as a fuckin’ rock, but his erection clearly wasn’t going away any time soon, so he’d have to hold his books strategically and pray that he cooled his jets before they reached the lockers. 

She met him in front of the car and as she adjusted her braid over her left shoulder, he finally got a look at the whole ensemble. She was practically Asian Britney Spears. Or that blonde chick from Clueless. She was every guys’ fantasy. Literally. Standing in front of him playing with her hair and rubbing her right foot on her left calf while her skirt danced on her thighs in the breeze. He was so fuckin’ screwed. Thank god he didn’t have a pop quiz today because no amount of meditation was going to draw this image of her from his brain. 

She turned her head around and looked at him insistently, already a few paces in front of him. “Peter, are you coming?”

Yes. Yes he was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what LJ's outfit looks like, it's something along these lines: https://www.yesstyle.com/en/edens-corner-plaid-pleated-skirt/info.html/pid.1063015240


End file.
